indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heuse1ac
|alliances = |place = 1/18 |challenges = 13 |votesagainst = 8 |days = 39 |image2 = |season2 = 8 |tribes2 = |place2 = TBD |challenges2 = TBD |votesagainst2 = TBD |days2 = TBD }} , also known as "Drew" is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Pohnpei and contestant on Survivor: Death Valley. Deleur won the first Reward Challenge and Drew was sent to The Temple where he found a Legacy Advantage, but he was forced to reveal its existence to one person, choosing Harry, forming a bond between them. At Deleur's first tribal Jenna was the clear boot and was sent home, bur Bryce planted seeds that Drew was a secretive threat that needed to go. Drew was swapped with Bryce and Harry and had an easy second tribal when Mark ostracized himself after body-shaming a host. At the next tribal, Chloe and Ian targeted Lynn for her challenge weakness while Bryce tried to save Lynn by going after Ian, but Drew and Harry chose tribe strength and voted out Lynn. At the merge, Drew stuck with the first four unanimous votes but gained a big target on his back when he won three of the first four Individual Immunities. At the Final 8, Harry went after him for his threatening status but Bryce and Su saved him to keep him as a shield. He then won immunity again and Harry was voted out, despite Drew forgiving him and voting Chloe. At Final 6, Drew lost immunity and was the clear boot but he played a Legacy Advantage, saving himself and causing a 1-1 tie between Joey and Devon, which ended up in a huge fight with Joey exposing Su's idol and attacking Drew and Chloe. At Final 5, Drew won immunity and Bryce was the clear boot but Su played his idol on him, believing he was the only one who could defeat Drew in the Final Immunity Challenge. Drew was aware of this and voted Su but Devon left in a 2-1 vote. Bryce ended up winning the Final Immunity Challenge and Drew was set to go home, but at the last minute Bryce changed his mind and voted Su, believing Su's dominant strategic and social game may be more respected than Drew's reliance on immunity, and preferring to lose to Drew. Drew won the fire-making challenge after a 2-2 tie. Drew's ability to keep surviving after constantly being targeted was praised by the jury, and he received the votes of every juror except Joey who was upset at him due to their fight. Profile Name (Age): Drew (29) Tribe Designation: Nationality: American Claim To Fame: Surprise rocking myself out of Tibet Inspiration In Life: Lorelai Gilmore Hobbies: Fighting teenagers on the internet and ignoring actual responsibilities Pet Peeves: People who say shit like "ATM Machine" and "PIN Number" Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: The gay Spencer from Tocantins that didn't have an edit until his boot episode when he got a four-minute coming out clip and you knew it was the Bury Your Gays episode of Survivor Voting History Survivor: Death Valley Name (Age): Drew (30) Tribe Designation: Current Place of Residence: Michigan Claim To Fame: Turning 30 and still wasting my life away in these games Inspiration In Life: Rhone Pet Peeves: Whiny man toddlers Previous Season, Finish: Pohnpei, 1st Favorite Past Moment: F6 tribal after the legacy advantage came out, watching Joey implode on himself and try to tank everyone around him with shit that didn't matter Previous Survivor You Respect The Most: Susan Previous Survivor You Respect The Least: Joey What's Your Reason For Returning?: I have a weak spirit and don't do well saying no to people??? Voting History Trivia *Drew has the most votes against of any winner, with 8. *Drew has played the least close to a perfect game of any winner, with a total of 9 lost votes. *Drew has won the most individual immunity challenges of any player, with 8 challenge wins. Category:Male Castaways Category:Pohnpei Castaways Category:Deleur Tribe Category:Sammy's Bishes Tribe Category:Sole Survivor Category:1st Place Category:Death Valley Castaways Category:Mojave Tribe Category:Returnee